Bambalinas
by Zontaurop
Summary: Parecía que ellas no eran las únicas que se divertían en aquel lugar. Para Flo U. W. Holmes.


_**Este one-shoot** ha sido ideado por mi maquiavélica mente, aunque el pairing me lo dieron. A petición de **Flo U. W. Holmes** ya que ella está haciendo un Tsunade/Shizune para mí y yo le hice este Sakura/Karin a cambio. Debo decir, que me ha resultado muy curioso escribir un **Yuri **ya que es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero poder seguir haciendo estas cosas, es algo nuevo. "Reto" que ha surgido del topic Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya del foro de Naruto, Retos._

_Un saludo, **Flo**, espero que el pairing que te dí no te cause muchos problemas y espero haber dado en el clavo con mi elección. Y no es empalagoso! De hecho no me gusta mucho que los fics sean así (experiencia propia) :D_

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, Sakura y Karin son tuyas (al igual que Tsunade, Shizune y Yamato), pero te las cogí prestadas para esta loca idea.  
_

_**Advertencia: Gente sensible (que no le parezca bien este tipo de fics) no lo leais. Hay un leve spoiler a mitad del one-shoot.**_

* * *

-¡Traiga una botella más, camarero!

La chillona voz, debido al alcohol, de Sakura se elevó por encima de las conversaciones de la gente que había en el bar. Pero el único que hizo caso a la llamada, fue el susodicho camarero con tres botellas en la mano en vez de una.

-Señorita, creo que deberían dejar de beber…-Balbuceó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión!-Interrumpió la acompañante de Sakura-¡Beberemos cuanto queramos!

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el hombre ya se encontraba detrás de la barra, lejos de su alcance. Karin giró la cabeza y miró a su ahora _amiga_. Reía a carcajada limpia, con las mejillas enrojecidas por culpa del sake y algunas pequeñas lágrimas bajo sus ojos. Cogió una de las botellas y sirvió el líquido en los vasos; tomándoselo de golpe, comentó:

-Hombres. Siempre diciéndote lo que debes hacer-Se giró hacia donde sabía que estaba el camarero-¡Para eso me habría quedado con el idiota de Sasuke!

-Tienes razón-Opinó la pelirrosa bebiéndose el sake de golpe también-Y pensar que yo le amaba…

Sakura miró de reojo a Karin. Sus labios, inusualmente rojos, estaban curvados en una triste sonrisa. Acabaron de tomarse la botella y cogieron una de las botellas sobrantes cada una. Karin la levantó, poniéndola frente a ella y chilló:

-¡Por qué sobrevivimos al mismo hombre más de una vez!

-¡Y aun así, no pudo quitarnos del medio!-Corroboró Sakura, llevándose la botella a los labios.

Los más cercanos en el local a ellas, vieron expectantes como ambas chicas, que apenas rozaban la veintena, vaciaban las botellas de un solo trago. Después soltaban unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y salían juntas.

* * *

Caminaban por las solitarias calles de Konoha, con la luz de la Luna iluminando sus espaldas. Ambas estaban unidas por uno de sus brazos, que se apoyaba en los hombros de la otra con la intención de mantenerse en pie. Sakura miró ligeramente hacia arriba para captar la mirada de Karin, que parecía ausente. Su cabello rojo refulgía bajo la pálida luz del astro, al igual que sus ojos del mismo color. Karin la miró de reojo, pensando que no había visto nunca una piel que se iluminara levemente debido a su palidez extrema, mientras que las mejillas de su dueña estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso.

Las dos sentían como sus corazones latían desbocados cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakura desvió la mirada y se fijó que en la mansión del Hokage, había una ventana tenuemente iluminada. Extrañada, pensó que Tsunade-shishou estuviera todavía despierta, o peor aún, que Shizune estuviera cuidando de su maestra en un claro estado ebriedad.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me salvaste la vida en aquella cueva?-Comentó Karin con la voz pastosa, mirando el mismo punto que su amiga.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…¿Por qué?

-Siempre quise saber, porqué llorabas cuando me intentabas salvar la vida.

Sakura se quedó parada. Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, donde tenía una habitación para ella sola desde hacía tiempo. Karin se puso frente a ella tambaleándose. Se sujetó con firmeza al picaporte de la puerta.

-Creo que fue porque sabía que no podríamos traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Porque sabía que era capaz de dañar a alguien inocente que había intentado ayudarle, como hizo contigo. Como hizo conmigo.

Sus mejillas, teñidas de rojo, se tornaron de un color más claro, como si la sangre hubiera huido de su rostro.

-Vaya idiota…

-Parece ser que todos somos idiotas bajo la influencia del deseo.

Soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, mientras que veía como Sakura mordía su labio inferior. Una extraña sensación la recorría el pecho. Pensó que quizás fuese el alcohol en sus venas, pero sabía perfectamente que se debía al repentino acercamiento de la pelirrosa. De ella y su menudo, pero bien dotado, cuerpo. Vio como una sonrisa divertida surcó sus rosados labios y una chispa se encendía en sus ojos color jade.

Karin deseaba lanzarse sobre aquellos labios y hacerla sentir el verdadero significado de _deseo _y _lujuria._

-¿Qué pasaría si…?

Y a la pelirroja no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, ya que Sakura se había adelantado y en ese mismo instante, ambas se besaban de forma fiera. Realizando complicados patrones con sus lenguas, que se entrelazaban. Las frías manos de Sakura recorrieron el ardiente cuerpo de Karin, metiéndose bajo su chaqueta y sintiendo las marcas de su espalda. Bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Karin y mordió ligeramente, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

-Puedo hacer algo mejor que esto.

Fue un susurro peligroso por parte de Sakura, que mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se lo decía a Karin en el oído. Una repentina descarga eléctrica trepó por su columna vertebral cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

En ese mismo instante, se encontraba recorriendo los oscuros pasillos del edificio a tientas. Con los labios suaves de Sakura sobre los suyos, haciéndola distinguir el sabor del sake en su boca.

* * *

Recorría cada media luna del cuerpo de Karin, arrancándola más de un suspiro. Besaba con fiereza sus rojizos labios, su cuello y sus hombros. Ella, aprobaba cada movimiento mordiendo su pálida piel o pegándola más a su cuerpo, arañando su espalda en el proceso.

-Sabía que te gustaría-Volvió a susurrar en el oído de su _amante_.

-Pero ahora me toca a mí enseñarte…

En un ágil movimiento, Sakura quedó debajo del cuerpo de Karin. Ahogó un gemido de indignación contra sus labios, ligeramente enfadada por dejar de tener el control. Las cicatrices de Karin brillaron grisáceas por la luz de la Luna, que entraba libremente por la ventana. Sakura se concentró en repasar cada marca con sus finos dedos, descendiendo por su espalda para llegar hasta sus muslos.

En el momento que Karin mordió con fuerza el cuello de Sakura, ésta subió con rapidez las manos, apretándola contra su pelvis. Ahogó un gemido contra el cuello de su compañera, mientras que en los labios de la otra, se había dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Karin sabía que Sakura tenía el control aunque ella estuviese actuando.

Pero le gustaba.

* * *

_-Nunca más volveré a beber sake-_pensó Sakura, frotándose las sienes con fuerza.

Alzó levemente la vista, encontrándose a Karin. Subía y bajaba sobre su pecho, debido a sus respiraciones. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, la apartó a un lado y la tapó con el edredón blanco que las había cubierto durante toda la noche. Se levantó y recogió su ropa interior. Cuando estuvo medianamente tapada, cogió un vestido amarillo de tirantes que colgaba del espejo de cuerpo entero. Ya vestida, evaluó su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa socarrona cubrió sus labios cuando se centró en su cuello.

Algunas marcas ya no se notaban, pero había una que destacaba. Una media luna bien marcada, pero sin llegar a ser herida, se encontraba cerca de su clavícula, cerca de la curva del cuello. También observó las diferentes manchas moradas-rojizas que se expandían por su pecho, desapareciendo bajo el vestido.

-_Parece que ayer nos pasamos un poco._

Eso fue lo que pensó al ver cinco huellas bien marcadas en uno de sus brazos. Eran de color morado claro. Incluso abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio lo que parecía el comienzo de unos largos arañazos en su espalda.

Dejó de mirarse y estando todavía descalza, salió de la habitación dejando sola a Karin, que dormía plácidamente.

Caminó despacio. Afuera el cielo se estaba volviendo ligeramente más claro, aunque todavía hacía que el pasillo tuviese una luz azulada. Se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo que le ayudase a pasar la resaca y si podía, comer algo. Estaba distraída, intentando recordar algo más, cuando un movimiento nervioso la alertó.

Shizune estaba frente a ella, llevando una pequeña bandeja con un vaso humeante encima. Parecía nerviosa, ya que sus mejillas estaban coloradas y giraba levemente el rostro para que no la viese.

-Buenos días, Shizune-Dijo de forma amistosa-Que temprano nos hemos levantado, ¿verdad?

-Sí…es verdad. Yo iba a volver a la cama, así que…más tarde nos vemos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con la misma actitud nerviosa de antes. Su cuerpo simplemente estaba cubierto con un ligero vestido negro de algodón. Sakura la miró de reojo y dijo de nuevo:

-Shizune, me parece que tu cuarto está por el otro lado…

La aludida pegó un pequeño brinquito, quedándose estática. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y comentó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella:

-Deberías cubrirte un poco más el cuello, no creo que a Yamato le haga mucha gracia ver que todo eso no lo ha hecho él.

Shizune se sonrojó completamente, aunque Sakura no lo pudiese ver. A través de su cuello unas grandes manchas moradas-rojizas habían aparecido y unas cuantas marcas de uñas se concentraban en la base del cuello, algo rojas.

Sakura volvió a sonreír con socarronería, por segunda vez en media hora.

Parecía que ellas no eran las únicas que se divertían en aquel lugar.

* * *

_¿Algún tomatazo? ¿Una crítica destructiva?_

_Sea lo que sea, dejen un gratuito y precioso **review(;**_


End file.
